The Cinder of Thunder Clan
by Nightshadow234
Summary: The Fire that has fueled the thunder for so long willdie leaving a pile of cinder behind for the new reign to be born
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Warriors- the erins do lucky ducks

Prologue

A blue/gray she-cat was staring into a pool of crystal water when a tortoiseshell she-cat padded briskly up to the pool.

"Bluestar, is it true?" Her voice was full of worry, "Yes Spottedleaf it is true, Firestar will soon be a member of Starclan." Bluestar starred into the pool of water watching the near future as it played out.

"But Bluestar, Firestar has 2 lives left surely he won't lose them at the same time?"

"I don't know Spottedleaf, but a prophecy has been made," Bluestar's voice became hoarse and rough, "_The fire that has fueled the thunder for so long will die leaving behind a pile of cinder for the new reign to be born." _Spottedleaf closed her eyes and shuddered when Bluestar finished speaking.

"Is there anything we can do, Bluestar. Sandstorm will soon realize she is pregnant, Firestar can't leave her with kits!" Bluestar's voice returned to normal and she looked at the medicine cat. "I'm sorry Spottedleaf, I know how much you care for Firestar's kits but this will happened and all we can do is warn Jayfeather and prepare for Firestar to join our ranks. But his name will be long remembered as the cat who saved the clans and destroyed Tigerstar's plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar- flame colored tom

Deputy: Brambleclaw- broad dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- small gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe- longhaired gray tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

App-Ivypaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

App-Dovepaw

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-whit tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentices-

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens:

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes expecting Firestar's kits

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes mother of Brambleclaw's kits Flamekit- dark ginger tom with amber eyes and Rockkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ferncloud- light gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes expecting Dustpelt's kits

Daisy- cream long furred cat from horseplace

Elders:

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- plumb tabby with gray muzzle

* * *

Chapter 1

Jayfeather was organizing some herb mixes for Sandstorm and Ferncloud, when Dovepaw's scent filled his nose.

"Jayfeather, I have great news!" Her voice was full of excitement. "What can't you see that I'm busy?" Dovepaw didn't seem fazed when he snapped at her. "Ivypaw and I are going to be made warriors!" She was practically leaping out of her fur in excitement. "Well great, two less annoying apprentices."

"Jayfeather when are you going to chose an apprentice?" Jayfeather was starting to get very impatient. "If I do then I hope he won't be able to speak so he won't ask me annoying questions like you. No if you would please go away, I have to get these herbs to Sandstorm and Ferncloud."

"Okay, well see you later." She left leaving him rolling his sightless eyes at her. Jayfeather was thinking to himself, _"I'll be glad when she is a warrior then she will be to busy to bother me." _

Jayfeather made his way over to the nursery and pushed his way in. Once inside he felt to great lumps land on him making him trip and fall. With a grunt Jayfeather lost his bundle of herbs and scent them flying all over the nursery.

"Ugh, get off!" Jayfeather growled while pushing the kits roughly off of him. "You were a Shadowclan warrior we were just protecting the nursery." Rockkit protested.

"Kits, what did I tell you about getting in the way of other cats!" Jayfeather heard Squirrleflight get up from her nest where she was dozing. Three moons ago Squirrleflight gave birth to Brambleclaw's kits Flamekit and Rockkit. Jayfeather was happy for Squirrleflight. He forgave him and talked some sense into Brambleclaw to forgive her. And now when ever Brambleclaw look at his kits Jayfeather felt pride burn under his pelt. It made Jayfeather feel a pang of sadness that Brambleclaw was not his father but the grumpy, isolated Crowfeather. He was still mad at Leafpool for leaving her post as medicine cat and wanted nothing to do with Crowfeather.

Jayfeather found all the herbs and gave them to Sandstorm and Ferncloud. "Thanks Jayfeather, when do you think my kits will come?" Sandstorm replied sleepily. "Should be only in a day or two." Jayfeather quickly ran his tail over her flank. It was large swollen with possibly three or four kits.

"Ferncloud your kits should be due in about a quarter moon." "I hope everything goes alright." Jayfeather sensed worry under her pelt. "Don't worry," he reassured her, "You know what to do, and I'll just be there to make sure everything goes right."

With a nod goodbye Jayfeather made his way out of the nursery and out into the clearing that was Thunderclan camp. Jayfeather heard Firestar talking to Brambleclaw and Graystripe at the top of highledge. Then Jayfeather heard Briarlight talking to her sister Blossomfall over near the elder's den.

Ever sense Briarlight recovered from the cough she was well enough to move to the elder's den. Jayfeather still made Briarlight do the same exercises to keep the cough from coming back. Jayfeather padded over to the fresh-kill pile. After moons of leafbare prey was starting to be plentiful again. Jayfeather chose a mouse for himself and padded over to where Lionblaze was sharing a rabbit with Cinderheart.

Jayfeather padded over to them, "How was hunting?" "Better then it has been. Dovepaw and Ivypaw had their final assessment this morning and are going to be made warriors after the evening patrol comes back." Lionblaze and Cinderheart both have a proud look in their gaze.

"Dovepaw told me, and it's a good thing the prey is coming back because we are going to have a lot of new mouths to feed hear in a quarter moon."

"Cinderheart, Lionblaze!" Brambleclaw padded over to the three cats. "After the ceremony I want you and Lionblaze to go on a night patrol. I need you to check the Windclan border because Thornclaw told me he smelled some Windclan scent on our side of the border." "Sure thing Brambleclaw." Jayfeather thought he heard excitement in his brother's voice. Why would he be excited about a night patrol on the Windclan border?

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here under highledge." Firestar's voice rang out across the clearing. Jayfeather just noticed that the evening patrol was back. Cats began to file out of the dens and would gather in a semi-circle around highledge.

When all the cats we're in the clearing, Firestar continued. "Today we welcome two new warriors in to Thunderclan. Would Dovepaw and Ivypaw please step forward!" Jayfeather heard Firestar make his way down highledge.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices they have trained hard to learn the ways of the warrior code and in turn I will make them warriors. Dovepaw and Ivypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend Thunderclan even at the cost of your own life."

Dovepaw and Ivypaw said in unison, "I do."

"Dovepaw from this day forward you will be know as Doveheart, Starclan honors your insight and hunting skill and we welcome you as full warriors to Thunderclan." Firestar paused and Jayfeather knew that he would rest his head on Doveheart.

"Ivypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Ivysong, Starclan honors your determination and battle skill and we welcome you as a full warrior to Thunderclan."

Thunderclan broke out in loud cheering, "Doveheart, Ivysong, Doverheart, Ivysong, Doverheart, Ivysong!"

When the cheering died down Firestar's voice echoed around the camp. "Tonight these warriors as tradition will sit silent vigil and watch over the camp while the rest of us get some much needed rest."

Firestar ended the meeting and climbed back up highledge and the rest of the cats disappeared into their dens for the night. Doveheart and Ivysong made their way to the center of camp and sat down beginning their vigil. Jayfeather heard his brother follow Cinderheart out of camp.

With a yawn Jayfeather went to his den and curled up. When he closed his eyes for once Starclan did not disturbed his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lionblaze's POV

Lionblaze cheered along with his clan mates the newest warrior's names. After the gathering broke up Lionblaze found Cinderheart.

"Ready to go!" His voice was cheerful. Ever sense that night five moons ago in leaffall Lionblaze craved for more alone time with Cinderheart. He couldn't explain it; being with the beautiful gray tabby was better then sinking his teeth in a juicy piece of fresh-kill.

"Alright, and if we see any Windclan cats I would be glad to have some fur to line my nest." Lionblaze followed Cinderheart towards the entrance.

He nodded at Doveheart and Ivysong and padded out of camp. The moon was almost half full and moonlight filtered down through the leaves casting long shadows. Cinderheart's fur had a silver glow to it that it seems as though she was a Starclan warrior. Lionblaze thought to himself, _"If only she felt the same way about me as I feel about her." _

"I'm glad Doveheart and Ivysong are finally warriors." Cinderheart ended the long heavy silence that hung in the air. "Yes now we can spend more time togath-helping the clan." Lionblaze almost blurted out how he felt. Somehow Cinderheart missed the mouse brain comment.

As the two cats headed to the Windclan border Lionblaze smelled fresh Windclan scent, and it was coming from inside the border. Quickening his pace with Cinderheart in close pursuit.

When they reached the border Lionblaze stopped abruptly. Hiding behind a bush Lionblaze saw two cats with the scent of Windclan walking close together on Thunderclan territory. In fact they we're many fox lengths into Thunderclan. A lump formed inside Lionblaze's throat.

The two cats weren't just any Windclan cats; they were Breezepelt and Heathertail. Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart and she nodded. The two Thunderclan cats jumped out of their hiding spot and stalked aggressively towards the two invaders.

Lionblaze no longer felt any affection of longing for Heathertail; she had betrayed him and Lionblaze would never forgive her.

"What are you two doing on Thunderclan territory?" Cinderheart asked the cats in a cold icy tone. Lionblaze was surprise, _"Why did Cinderheart feel so strongly towards Breezepelt and Heathertail?"_

Breezepelt didn't hesitate in answering, "Why I thought Thunderclan always let other clan cats stroll on their territory. I mean Lionblaze is a perfect example of Thunderclan always breaking the warrior code." Breezepelt curled his lips in a sneer. Heathertail gave Lionblaze a cold stare and added, "Yes I don't know what I ever saw in a _half_-clan cat." She spat at Lionblaze.

Cinderheart padded up to the she-cat and thrust her nose in Heathertail's face. "You take that back you piece of Windclan filth." She snarled, Lionblaze never saw such anger in Cinderheart nor such fire flashing in her piercing blue eyes.

Breezepelt snorted. "Well you shouldn't talk, defending a cat who was never supost to be born. Tsk-tsk Cinderheart you should really chose your mates better. But then again all Thunderclan she-cats seem to not understand the warrior code, I guess that makes you too a piece of filth."

Lionblaze felt anger burn in him, he rushed and Breezepelt knocking him off guard. Cinderheart leaped at Heathertail and the two she-cats rolled together in the grass.

"That was for calling her filth. This is for attacking Jayfeather!" Lionblaze leap on to Breezepelts fur biting hard on his ear while clawing his back with his hind legs, Breezepelt rolled over making Lionblaze loosen his grip.

Lionblaze let go of Breezepelt and with a great thrust of his legs he kicked Breezepelt off of him and flung him toward the Windclan border.

Cinderheart was a little ways off sending Heathertail feeling across the border with a long cut on her flank.

Breezepelt looked and Lionblaze with a cold gaze of hatred. "You think you've won? But I'll be back Lionblaze and next time I will flay your family starting with you pretty little mate." Breezepelt spat the last words and turned tail and ran.

When he was gone Lionblaze padded over to Cinderheart. "Are you okay?" His voice came in a soft whisper. "Yes, I wonder what that was all about?" Lionblaze stiffened. He couldn't tell her about the dark forest but he could tell her about Breezepelt.

"Breezepelt feels like it's our fault that he is an outcast in his clan. And he wants revenge. He attacked Jayfeather when he was defending Poppyfrost when she was at the Moonpool."

Cinderheart looked back across the moor with a burning fire in her gaze. "That piece of foxdung. Heathertail is no better." Lionblaze flicked his tail in agreement.

"Come on we better get back to camp, Cinderheart can you promise me not to tell any one about this?" "Of course Lionblaze I can see that this matter is personal and shouldn't involve the clans." Cinderheart shook her fur and the two cats made their way back in to the forest and back to camp.

The next morning Lionblaze was shaken awake by a very eager Doveheart, "Lionblaze can we go hunting?"

Lionblaze groaned, "Doveheart, you are a warrior now go ask Brambleclaw if you can go hunting." "Alright, I'll go get Ivysong."

Lionblaze watched her leave the warrior's den and curled up back into his nest. Just as he was about to fall asleep Jayfeather poked his head into the warrior's den.

"Lionblaze, we need to talk." Lionblaze mumbled as he slowly got up from his warm nest. Lionblaze made his way out of the warrior's den and arched his back. He saw Jayfeather waiting anxiously at the camp entrance.

The two brothers headed out of camp and into the forest. "What happen last night?" Jayfeather jumped right to it.

"Breezepelt and Heathertail were on the Windclan border and we sent them back to their territory." Lionblaze stated what happened in a matter-of-fact type of voice. "But why Heathertail?"

Lionblaze spoke without speaking, "I guess she is just jealous that I have feelings for Cinderheart." Lionblaze froze, his pelt growing hot with embarrassment.

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I thought you were padding after Cinderheart. You always seemed so weird around her lately, now I know why."

Lionblaze could see Jayfeather trying not to laugh. "It's not funny! I don't even know if she feels the same way." He was lashing his tail in frustration. Then an idea came to his mind.

"Jayfeather could you find out?" Jayfeather frowned, "Lionblaze I don't want to use my powers for your personal gain. That's not what they are for."

"Well maybe you could ask Starclan at half-moon, it's tonight right." Lionblaze was desperate to find out what Cinderheart thought of him. It's been on his mind for so long he wanted to have an answer.

"Starclan have better things to do then tell cats about their love life. But I can see this is important for you so if there is time I will ask Starclan. But I doubt they'll give me a straight answer."

Lionblaze felt hope fill his chest, "Thanks Jayfeather you are the best brother ever." Jayfeather snorted, "You owe me, next time you see Breezepelt will you let me claw his arrogant ears off." Lionblaze licked his brothers ear, "Of course, anything for you."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather continued through the forest gathering herbs to restore the storage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather was padding through the forest towards the Windclan border. When he reached the moorland Jayfeather almost at once smelled Krestleflight, Mothwing, Willowshine and Flametail. He quickened his pace to catch up with the group.

Willowshine was the first to notice him. The group stopped and waited for Jayfeather to catch up. Flametail dipped his head welcoming Jayfeather.

"Hello Jayfeather, I hope all is well in Thunderclan." Jayfeather replied, "Everything is fine I just had to give Sandstorm some more borage leaves before leaving. Where is Littlecloud?"

Jayfeather felt grief flow from Flametail, "We found him dead near the lake, and we think a fox did it." His voice cracked with sadness. Jayfeather dipped his head in respect.

"I'm sorry to hear that, he will be well missed in all the clans." Jayfeather felt shock from the cats. They didn't expect such sorrow from the grumpy, short-tempered medicine cat.

"He walks amongst Starclan now." Flametail replied. The group started walking again and sure enough they soon reached the steep rock slope that surrounded the moonpool.

Jayfeather carefully padded up the slop. When the cats made it to the crystal pool Jayfeather quickly found a place and lapped up the cold water.

He closed his eyes and opened them to find he was in a forest and Bluestar was sitting not far away. With her were Yellowfang and Spottedleaf.

"Greetings Jayfeather, we have something important to tell you." Jayfeather padded up to the three she-cats.

"Hello Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf." Jayfeather's voice was curt and implied that he wanted to get to the point.

"This will affect the future of Thunderclan." "Okay what is it?" Jayfeather snapped his impatience growing.

Then Bluestar's voice changed to a rough rasping voice. _"The fire that has fueled the thunder for so long will die leaving behind a pile of cinder for the new reign to be born." _

Jayfeather was silent for a moment, _does the prophecy mean Firestar._ "Bluestar, Firestar still has two lives left."

Yellowfang spoke next, " It matters not, Firestar will join Thunderclan and Brambleclaw will not be the next leader." Her voice was in a low growl.

"But Brambleclaw is deputy, I thought Starclan wanted him to be the next leader." Jayfeather challenged the three she-cats hoping that Thunderclan wouldn't lose both Firestar and Brambleclaw.

"We made Brambleclaw deputy because Thunderclan needed one at the time and he was the best cat for the job. But he was never destine to lead Thunderclan, that destine is for another cat."

"Then who is suppost to become the next leader?" Jayfeather could not believe what he was hearing. Firestar who was leader of Thunderclan long before the great Journey, Firestar who saved the clans from Tigerstar's treachery, Firestar who lead Thunderclan to their new home. How could Thunderclan still be the same when their leader for so long is gone?

The three she-cats began to fade. "Wait, tell me more, who will be the new leader of Thunderclan?" Jayfeather yowled his question. Only Spottedleaf's voice replied in a hushed whisper. _"The pile of cinder will give new life too Thunderclan." _Then all together they were gone.

Darkness closed on him and Jayfeather reawaken next to the moonpool. Jayfeather realized what Starclan meant. Cinderheart is suppost to lead Thunderclan!

Jayfeather waited until the others were woke up. This is why Starclan reincarnated Cinderpelt. She was never meant for the life of a medicine cat, but was destine to lead Thunderclan. Now Cinderheart would fulfill Cinderpelt's destiny.

Jayfeather padded into the sleeping camp. The sun was just rising and soon the sleeping cats would awake. Jayfeather padded to his cave and checked to make sure that he had enough marigold and borage.

Jayfeather stiffened as he sensed Lionblaze waiting outside his den. He had forgotten to ask if Lionblaze and Cinderheart were meant to be mates.

"So, what did Starclan say?" Lionblaze asked as soon as Jayfeather appeared from the cave.

"Nothing, I didn't ask." Jayfeather felt a flash of irritation from Lionblaze. "Well why not?" "Because Starclan had something more important to tell me." Jayfeather snapped.

"What did they tell you?" "I can't tell you, its not something you or anyone to interfere with." Jayfeather turned to go back inside his den.

"Was it another prophecy?" Jayfeather felt annoyed by Lionblaze, "I told you I can't tell you. And you don't have to know because it doesn't involve the Dark Forest, the Three or anything else you need to be worried about."

Lionblaze lashed his tail in anger. "Then why is it so important?" Jayfeather snapped. "I'll tell you one more time, I can't nor will tell you. It has nothing to do with us now leave me alone."

Then Jayfeather heard Daisy running towards him. "Jayfeather Sandstorm is having her kits!"

Jayfeather ran inside grabbed some herbs and ran out to the nursery.

Inside Jayfeather could hear Sandstorm moaning in pain. Jayfeather ran his tail along her flank and felt the contractions ripple through her body. Ferncloud was meowing words of encouragement while Squirrleflight was blocking her kits.

"Sandstorm when you feel a great pain I want you to push." Jayfeather instructed. Sandstorm just nodded, her face screwed up with pain.

A great shudder past through her body, "Now, push." Jayfeather felt Sandstorm tense her muscles. Then he heard a loud plop. Jayfeather grabbed the slippery bundle and bit the sack open. He handed the small kit to Daisy who started licking it vigorously.

"It's a tom."

Jayfeather turned his attention back to Sandstorm, another shudder past through and another kit slid out.

Jayfeather did the same and handed it to Ferncloud. Ferncloud licked it dry then commented, "It's a she-kit." Sandstorm was panting now. "Its okay Sandstorm your doing great."

Sandstorm tensed her muscles once more and the last kit came out. Jayfeather bite the sack open and licked the kits fur the wrong way to warm it up.

"A tom, congratdulations Sandstorm you have two toms and a she-kit."

Sandstorms sat up and took the kit from Jayfeather's feet and place him next to her belly. Daisy and Ferncloud picked the kits up and set them down next to Sandstorm's stomach. The kits latched on and started to suck on their mother's milk.

"Here eats these and get some rest." Jayfeather gave Sandstorm some herbs and left the nursery. Outside Jayfeather felt Firestar's presence.

"Well how is she?" His voice was full of worry and his body was trembling. "She's fine and you have two sons and a daughter." Jayfeather commented and steping aside to allow Firestar into the nursery.

Firestar disappeared into the nursery in one bound. Leafpool's voice filled his ears. "Is Sandstorm okay?" Jayfeather jumped he didn't notice Leafpool was there. "Yes she's fine and so are her three kits. But I wouldn't go in right away the nursery is full at the moment." Jayfeather growled and padded away towards his den.

Inside the cave Jayfeather just realized how tired he was. He curled up in his fresh nest and closed his eyes.

He was padding down to the lake and saw two cats playing. One was swimming in the lake while the other was watching with amusement.

Jayfeather heard the one on the shore call out, "You look like a Riverclan cat." Jayfeather realized it was Lionblaze. The cat that was swimming came out of the lake and shook the water for her fur. "I'm Thunderclan through and through."

It's Cinderheart! Was this Lionblaze's dream? Then the scene changed and Cinderheart and Lionblaze were on the Windclan border with Breezepelt and Heathertail.

Jayfeather suddenly heard Cinderheart's thoughts. _"What is that stupid Windclan she-cat doing here? Along with that_ _fox hearted Breezepelt. How dare he call Lionblaze a piece of half-clan filth? Lionblaze is ten times the warrior Breezepelt is."_

Jayfeather was surprised. He never thought that Cinderheart could hate any cat. But Jayfeather could tell she absolutely loathed Heathertail. This must be Cinderheart's dream.

The scene dissolved and Cinderheart was hunting with Lionblaze. Jayfeather once again heard her thoughts. _"Whatever you do, don't mess up. He'll be watching me and I can't miss. Oh Starclan help me." _Cinderheart was nervous!

Jayfeather realized Cinderheart was dreaming about all the times she's spent with Lionblaze. Jayfeather purred and let go of Cinderheart and let her dream slip away.

He was in his own dream, collecting herbs but somewhere a voice whispered. _"Remember the Cinder destine to rule over Thunderclan."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doveheart's POV

Doveheart felt herself be shaken awake. She opened her eyes and peered up at Cloudfur.

"Come on time for the evening patrol, Brambleclaw told me to wake you two up, now hurry up!" Cloudfur snapped and Doveheart slowly got out of her warm nest.

She shooked Ivysong awake with her paw and quickly mumbled, "Evening patrol, Brambleclaw wants us to go." Togather they padded out of the warriors den and over to where Brambleclaw was sharing a small squirrel with Squirrleflight.

"Who's leading the patrol?" Doveheart just stifled a yawn. "Firestar is, you better hurry up, and it looks like he'll be leaving soon." Doveheart ad Ivysong quickly padded over to where Firestar and Graystripe were waiting.

"Looks like the two newest warriors just woke up in time to do some work." Graystripe twitch his whiskers in amusement. Ivysong puffed her chest up indignity. "It was really cold last night and the warriors den was warm."

Firestar nudged his friend's shoulder affectionately. "Come now Graystripe, don't you remember our first night as warriors." Graystripe purred in agreement, "I think it was the coldest night of leafbare. The group padded out of camp and headed through the forest towards the Shadowclan border.

Doveheart was the first to break the heavy silence. "What was it like when you were made warriors?" Graystripe didn't even hesitate. "Hard, Tigerstar (Tigerclaw at the time) would hardly let us eat. Don't you remember how many border patrols and hunting parties we went on." Firestar nodded in agreement. "And not to mention having Tigerstar breathing down your fur every single day."

They reached the border and started renewing the scent marks. On the other side of the border a group of Shadowclan cats walked out of the bushes. It was Rowanclaw, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt and Toadfoot.

Firestar dipped his head to the Shadowclan deputy. "Greetings, Rowanclaw." Rowanclaw narrowed his eyes at Firestar. "Firestar, Graystripe. I see you are here to remark the border." His voice came out in a low growl. Shadowclan was still obviously hostile towards Thunderclan.

Doveheart couldn't stop starring at Tigerheart. "Dovepaw, Ivypaw!" Tigerheart nodded his head to acknowledge the two she-cats. Ivysong replied hotly "Actually, its Doveheart and Ivysong now." Tigerheart dipped his head, "Congratulation." He said simply.

Doveheart suddenly saw Rockpaw running out of camp towards the Shadowclan border. She expanded her hearing and sight and saw that Sandstorm was having her kits.

"Firestar," Doveheart spoke in a hushed whisper just loud enough that only Firestar could hear. "Sandstorm is having her kits right now!" Firestar looked at her then back at the Shadowclan patrol. "We have to go now." Firestar nodded a final goodbye and the group headed into the forest.

When they were well away from the border Firestar picked up the pace into a fast trot. On the way back the group ran into Rockpaw. "Firestar, Sandstorm is having her kits." Firestar then broke into a run moving so fast it was like a fox was chasing him.

"Come on, we might as well hunt. Sandstorm will want a fresh mouse after having kits. Rockpaw you might as well stay. Has Bumbleflight taught you the hunting crouch?" Rockpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, lets see what you can do."

Doveheart drowned out the voices bye focusing on what was going on at the camp. Firestar just arrived at the nursery and Jayfeather was walking out of the nursery. "Two toms and one she-cat." Firestar purred and swept pass Jayfeather almost knocking him down. Inside the nursery Sandstorm was curled around three little balls of fur. The largest one was pale ginger tom with one red paw while the other tom was a golden tabby. The she-cat looked like a small copy of Firestar. She had the same flame colored ginger pelt. Doveheart returned to her surroudings to find Ivysong starring at her.

"What are you doing?" Her head was tipped to one side as her blue eyes stared at Doveheart with a questioning gaze. "I was just trying to hear if there were any prey around."

"Well the prey won't just come out and begged to be caught, come on lets go over this way." Doveheart followed her sister and together they caught 3 mice and 2 voles.

On the way back Doveheart's mind was still on the three new kits. And silently she preyed to Starclan. _"Watch over my leaders kits."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lionblaze's pov

Lionblaze walked into camp coming from a border patrol with Sorreltail, Cloudfur and Dustpelt. His stomach was rumbling as he padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Branbleclaw was there talking to Graystripe.

Lionblaze studied the pile and noticed it was rather small. He decided he would go hunting after he ate something. Grabbing a mouse he was about to pad away when Brambleclaw turned to him and started speaking.

"Lionblaze I want you to come on a hunting patrol with me." Lionblaze stiffened.

The two toms have been awkward around each other sense the painful gathering where Hollyleaf revealed their secret. Hesitantly Lionblaze answered,

"All right I'll come with you." He dropped the mouse back into the pile and followed Brambleclaw out of camp.

Out in the forest Lionblaze was focusing on a plump mouse. He wiggled his hunches and when he started to leap his hind paws skidded on some wet leaves. The mouse saw him and scurried for cover. With a hiss of frustration Lionblaze leapt but missed the mouse by a heartbeat.

"Lionblaze, after all the times I've seen you hunt as an apprentice that was the worst pounce I've ever seen." Brambleclaw was chuckling. Lionblaze lashed his tail and turned to leave.

Brambleclaw padded after him. "Lionblaze, what's wrong?" "Nothing." Lionblaze muttered. Brambleclaw let out a long sign. "Anytime you miss catching some prey I know something is wrong." Lionblaze turned to the deputy and growled. "Why should you care?"

"Lionblaze, I might not be your real father, but I still care about you. Something is bothering you and I would like to know." Lionblaze looked back at his amber eyes. "I just feel so frustrated right now." He said as he lashed his tail.

Brambleclaw got up and the two toms started walking through the forest side by side. "Is it because you feel like your clanmates don't trust you? Because I know that-" "No it's not that, its just complicated." Lionblaze cut him off.

"Well then what is it for Starclan's sake your one of Thunderclan's best warriors and I need your mind to be on helping the clan." Lionblaze mumbled, "It's about this she-cat." A look of understanding shone in Brambleclaw's eyes.

"Ah, she-cats can cause a lot of trouble." His whiskers twitched with amusement. "Is it Cinderheart?" Lionblaze felt his pelt grow hot with embarrassment. "It's just so frustration, I don't know what to do."

"I know, believe me I know, you just need to be patient." For once in moons Brambleclaw looked at Lionblaze like he was his son. "How will I know if she feels the same way?" Brambleclaw shrugged, "Honestly Lionblaze, I don't know. I could never really tell with Squirrleflight. We just grew close, and figured out that we were mean't to be together and nothing can change that."

Once again Lionblaze wished with all his heart that Squirrleflight and Brambleclaw were his parents. Brambleclaw probably knew what Lionblaze was thinking; his eyes were clouded with dissapointment.

"Lionblaze you don't know how much I wished that I was your father, but I'm still just as proud of you and Jayfeather as I was before all of this happened." Lionblaze nodded, "I know, I just can't believe I have that mangy Crowfeather as a father."

"You may not see it but Crowfeather is a honorable and loyal friend. And he may not show it but Crowfeather does care about you." Lionblaze snorted, "If he cared about us at all he wouldn't deny us being his kits." Brambleclaw just shook his head. "Crowfeather is hard to get along with at first, Starclan knows that I thought he was a useless apprentice at the start of our Journey. But besides his resentfulness and rudeness, he does care. And so does Leafpool, she just did what was best." "She lied to everyone, making Squirrleflight lie to everyone including you."

"I know, and I've learned to forgive her we all make mistakes including the greatest warriors." Brambleclaw seemed to be talking from experience. "Come on lets continue hunting. Do you think you can hunt now?" Lionblaze nodded. He felt better then ever before knowing that Brambleclaw still acted as a father towards Lionblaze.

When they came back to camp Lionblaze caught two mice, a rabbit and one vole. When the pile was greatly increased Lionblaze picked a mouse for himself and padded over to a nettle patch and sat down to eat his mouse.

He saw Cinderheart coming through the entrance from her Sunhigh patrol. She went to the fresh-kill pile and picked a vole. She came over to the nettle patch and dropped the vole.

"Mind if I join you?" Lionblaze purred, "Sure." She settled down and started tearing at her vole. "How was hunting?" She murmered after she swallowed a mouth full of vole.

"It was fine, how was patrolling the Windclan border. Did you see anymore of Breezepelt or Heathertail?" "No the scent was faint." A heavy silence fell over the two cats.

Lionblaze noticed Doveheart appear from the nursery. She saw Lionblaze and padded over to join him. "Hi, have you seen the new kits their so cute. The she-kit looks just like Firestar."

Cinderheart shook her head. "What are their names?" "The largest tom is dark ginger with a red paw his name is Redkit. The other tom is pale ginger, like Sandstorm, his name is Bravekit. And the she-kit her name is Blazingkit. You should see them. Oh I hope Firestar will let me mentor one of them."

Lionblaze couldn't help but wonder, _"Would Cinderheart want kits?"_ "I bet Firestar is happy." "You should have seen him, he was like a kit about to be made a apprentice." Doverheart laughed.

"Well Thunderclan will be lucky to have three new warriors." Lionblaze commented. Doveheart left the two cats and went to share a rabbit with Ivysong.

Cinderheart finished off the rest of her vole and started to clean her whiskers. "I guess we can expect Firestar to announce his kits in the next gathering." Cinderheart purred.

"I'll be back I'm going to take some fresh-kill to Jayfeather." "Okay, don't take to long." Lionblaze bounded over to the medicine cave and sure enough he saw Jayfeather organizing herbs.

"Hey Jayfeather I brought you a mouse." Jayfeather padded out of the cave and up to Lionblaze. "Thanks Lionblaze, and I need to tell you something."

Lionblaze pricked his ears up. "What is it?" "This morning when I was sleeping I walked in Cinderheart's dreams and heard what se was thinking. She has feelings for you too and wonders if you feel the same for her."

Lionblaze felt hope fill his chest up. "Thanks Jayfeather, I owe you for this." Lionblaze bounded off to the she-cat he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cinderheart's POV

Cinderheart was finishing her vole and was about to get up and leave when Lionblaze came bounding over. "Cinderheart, I need to tell you something." Words came out of his mouth so fast Cinderheart could barley understand what he was saying.

"Okay, lets go out into the forest where it's more quiet." The two cats walked swiftly and out of the corner of her eye she could see Brambleclaw staring at them with a knowing gaze. Did he know something that Cinderheart didn't?

Out in the forest the rain that has been threatening to fall all day started to pour down into the forest. "Great Starclan Lionblaze let's make this quick, its wetter out here then the lake it self."

Shacking her pelt she sprayed water everywhere. "I thought you liked the water." Lionblaze jumped into the puddle right next to Cinderheart making her fur soaked with cold water.

"Hey, you are going to regret that." With a playful hiss she leapt on to the golden tom that shook her off easily. "You'll have to do better then that if you want to defeat the great Lionblaze!" Cinderheart leapt to her paws and started running after him. Cinderheart caught up to him and soon the two cats were play fighting like young carefree kits.

After awhile the two broke apart panting with tiredness. Cinderheart sat down and looked straight at those amber eyes. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Lionblaze sat down right next to her, so close their pelts were brushing.

"Do you remember when you and Hollyleaf caught me playing with Heathertail when we were apprentices?" It took all of her will to keep her bristling fur lying flat. "Yes, why should you care for her anymore when she is with that piece of Windclan filth Breezepelt?"

Cinderheart could barely believe what she was hearing. "Great Starclan no, it's just I have those same feelings for another she-cat." Cinderheart looked down at her paws, he had feelings for another she-cat! "She's this amazing Thunderclan cat with the prettiest blue eyes."

Oh great it's Hazeltail, why can't it be me. Cinderheart silently yowled to herself. "She's one of my best friends and the best swimmer in Thunderclan and the most beautiful she-cat in all the clans." Cinderheart shot her head up. She stared into his eyes as they gazed back at her with tender love and care.

In barely more then a whisper Cinderheart spoke, "Who is this she-cat?" Lionblaze brushed his muzzle against hers, "It's you Cinderheart, and I really like you." Cinderheart felt like her heart had wings.

Cinderheart pounced on Lionblaze taking him by surprise. She held him down, and licked his ears. She whispered in his ears, "I love you Lionblaze." Cinderheart released him letting him back up.

Lionblaze purred and together they headed back to camp with tails intertwined with each other.

Back at camp cats were gathered around highledge with Firestar on top addressing the clan. Cinderheart then noticed Squirrleflight yowling in agony. Rushing over to Cloudfur whose fur was fluffed out in anger. "Cloudfur what is going on?" Cloudfur didn't speak but pointed his tail to a lifeless body. Lionblaze recognized the brown tabby tom at once. Brambleclaw!

Brambleclaw was dead. Cinderheart could not even comprehend what those words meant. "What happened?" Someone in the crowd yelled out. Firestar turned to Thornclaw who was on the evening patrol with Brambleclaw.

"We were patrolling the Windclan border when two Windclan cats ambushed us. Before I could react Brambleclaw was down and suffered a bite to the neck." Thornclaw shuddered as he described the scene.

"The two Windclan cats were Breezepelt and Heathertail. Breezepelt shouted before running back the Windclan, "It is time for Thunderclan to know what suffering really is." Then he disappeared."

Cinderheart saw Lionblaze bristle with rage; he leapt up and started speaking. "We have to do something, Breezepelt must be stopped." Many cats murmured in agreement. Firestar gazed around the grief stricken cats.

"I agree, but not right now. At the next gathering I will challenge Onestar and see what he has to say. Right now we must grieve for Brambleclaw, he was one of the greatest warriors I ever knew and I know he would agree with my choice for the next deputy."

Cinderheart could feel the whole forest hold their breath as Firestar named the newest deputy of Thunderclan. "I say these words before the spirit of Brambleclaw so he will here and approve my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan will be… Cinderheart."

Cinderheart was frozen with shock. She was to be deputy. She rose to her paws and padded to the front of the crowd so Firestar and all of the camp could hear her. "Thank you Firestar, I can think of no greater honor then to serve my clan as deputy. I promise to serve all of you just as well as Brambleclaw did."

The clearing erupted into cheering, "Cinderheart, Cinderheart, Cinderheart." Lionblaze was the first to pad up to her followed closely by Poppyfrost, Sorreltail and Brackenfur. "You'll make a great deputy." Lionblaze whispered and licked her muzzle before drawing away.

"What do you want us to do?" Cindeheart started thinking, "Right I'll need a dawn patrol for tomorrow, Dustpelt will you lead it, take two other cats along the border of Windclan. Make sure if you see Breezepelt show him we plan on making him pay for his crime." Dustpelt nodded. "I also want hunting patrol tomorrow, Ferncloud's kits are almost here and we need all the fresh kill we can get. Berrynose you can lead it, take Hazeltail and Leafpool with you."

As she gave out orders she felt her condfidence growing. Some how she knew she was destine to lead Thunderclan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been a quarter moon sense Cinderheart was made deputy and there were still no signs of any Windclan cats inside the boarder. Jayfeather signed, tonight was the night of the gathering and Firestar will have much to report. Jayfeather was outside of his den sorting his herbs into piles. Just a few fox lengths away he could hear Squirrelflight's kits playing. Every time he saw the kits he felt a rush of sadness that there father wouldn't be able to see them grow into warriors. Suddenly he heard paw steps of a cat approaching him. It was Firestar; he could feel his green eyes scorching his fur.

"Yes Firestar, what can I do for you?" "Tomorrow I need you to come with me to the moonpool I must speak with Starclan specifically Brambleclaw, I need to know what to do with Breezepelt." Jayfeather nodded in understanding, "Alright but we should be cautious I wouldn't but it beneath Breezepelt to attack us on our way to the Moonpool." "Alright and Jayfeather do you think I was right to make Cinderheart deputy, she's only been a warrior for a few seasons." Jayfeather's eyes stared straight into Firestar's, "Starclan spoke of a prophecy, '_The fire that has fueled the thunder for so long will die leaving behind a pile a cinder for the new reign to be born.'_ It has always been Cinderheart's destiny to lead Thunderclan." Jayfeather heard him sign with relief. "Thank you Jayfeather, the sun is almost down so I will be calling the cats together for the gathering soon you should probably eat." With that Firestar turned and left, leaving Jayfeather to storing his herbs away.

Out in the main clearing Jayfeather quickly grabbed a mouse and padded over to the huge truck of where the tree landed in to camp. Jayfeather heard the sunset patrol return and it consisted of Cinderheart, Brackenfur, Bumbleflight, and his apprentice Cherrypaw. Jayfeather heard Cinderheart quickly dismissed them and made her way over to the tree trunk. "Can I join you?" Jayfeather gulped a bite of his mouse then said, "Sure." Cinderheart sat down and took a bite out of what must be a vole.

"How is it being deputy?" "Great," a mouth full of vole muffled Her voice. "I never thought that Firestar would make me deputy. There are so many more experience warriors who would be fabulous at being deputy." "Sure some cats might be more experience but Cinderheart remember that most of the senior warriors will probably have to join the elders den in the next few moons, I've noticed that Dustpelt has come to me more often for aching joints and I've heard that Graystripe's fur around his muzzle is starting to show some white. No Firestar would want a young cat that has the strength to protect the clan. And you are obviously the best for the job, you are fair, compassionate, and patient but most of all you are smart. These are the qualities of a good leader. Besides you have Lionblaze now to back you up and even though he can be a mouse brain he does have a good sense of judgment." Jayfeather could feel the prickling of embarrassment in Cinderheart's fur.

"Does the whole clan know about me and Lionblaze?" Cinderheart's voice came out as barely more then a whisper. "Well it's not exactly hard to figure it out, how you always seem to go off hunting together." Jayfeather thought Cinderheart was about to say something when her heard Firestar call out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting." Jayfeather heard Cinderheart gulping down the rest of her prey and got up. Jayfeather finished of the rest of his mouse then followed her to where cats where gathering.

Jayfeather found Lionblaze next to Doveheart and Molepaw and sat down with him looking up at where Firestar was standing on highledge. Firestar started speaking again, "I want all the cats who are going to the gathering to know not to tell anybody about who killed Brambleclaw. I-," Firestar was interrupted by yowls of protest. When the cries died away Thornclaw spoke out, "Are we just going to let Windclan get away with this? We should avenge Brambleclaw's death, not try and cover it up like it was just a fox or a rogue. This is bigger then that." Once again the cats yowled in agreement.

Then out of nowhere Cinderheart's voice was heard over all the others. "There is a good reason why we shouldn't mention it at the gathering," The cats in the clearing fell silent to hear Cinderheart speak. "What if Windclan had nothing to do with Brambleclaw's death, it was Breezepelt and Heathertail. Even if Onestar is hostile towards Thunderclan I don't think he would order the death of one of the cats who led the clans to there knew home." No more cries of protest where shouted but Jayfeather could hear the mumbling. Firestar continued speaking, "As Cinderheart said we don't know if Onestar has any knowledge of this and I don't want to start a war if Onestar takes it the wrong way tomorrow I will speak with him in private about this. Now as for the cats who are going are; Cinderheart, Jayfeather, Graystripe, Millie, Cloudtail, Squirrleflight, Leafpool, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Doveheart, Ivysong, Cherrypaw and Molepaw. The rest of you will guard the camp in case Breezepelt wants to take advantage of us being gone." With that the meeting ended and the cats who were going to the gathering started grouping together.

When everyone was ready to go Firestar lead the group out of camp and through the forest. Jayfeather kept behind Firestar with Cinderheart and Lionblaze on either side of him. The cats made there way down to the lake and padded along the shore until they cross the border into Windclan territory. Jayfeather's scruff started to bristle with tension. When the made it to the tree bridge Jayfeather could already tell that Windclan was here. When all the Thunderclan cats made it across the entered the gathering clearing, Firestar called over his shoulder, "Remember not a word about who killed Brambleclaw." The cats broke up but before Jayfeather could go and find Krestleflight Firestar whispered in his ear. "Go find Onestar and tell him to meet me by the boarder tomorrow at Sunhigh with his deputy and medicine cat." Jayfeather felt irritated at the thought of being the messenger but realized Onestar would take it as less of a threat if a medicine cat told him.

Making his way around the cats he could smell Heathertail among the group. _"If Heathertail is here then Breezepelt must be too, good that means the camp will be safe." _Jayfeather found Onestar speaking with Ashfoot near the base of the tree. Ashfoot spoke first, "Greetings Jayfeather how are things in Thunderclan?" Jayfeather didn't hesitate, "Something bad happened but I can't tell you here but it's really important it involves both of our clans." Jayfeather could almost see Onestar looking at him suspiciously. "If it is so important then why can't Firestar tell me here at the gathering." Jayfeather took a deep breath before continuing, "Onestar this is a problem for both Windclan and Thunderclan, it needs to be solved but not in front of others...who could very well be traitors to the warrior code." Jayfeather felt anger burn under Onestar's pelt. "Firestar is accusing my warriors of breaking the warrior code when he should be looking at his own warriors. Tell Firestar that-," Onestar was interrupted by Ashfoot. "Onestar we should at least hear what Firestar has to say maybe what he says is true. Firestar would never make false accusations, even you remember what kind of cat Firestar is." Jayfeather felt Onestar relax and felt a great wave of sadness flow from him.

"We were friends once, I guess I should listen to what he has to say. All right we will meet with him to discuss this issue. But tell Firestar that I will not fall for tricks. I will bring some warriors with me." Jayfeather signed, "Alright but bring Ashfoot and Krestleflight, they should be present too." With that he nodded goodbye and turned to join the medicine cats. Jayfeather just realized that Shadowclan and Riverclan have just arrived. Soon the gathering would begin.

Jayfeather met up with Krestleflight, Mothwing, Willowshine, and Flametail just as Blackstar called the gathering to start. "Shadowclan will go first, all is well. Ivytail has given birth to two healthy she-cats: Petalkit and Specklekit. Although we do have some terrible news, Littlecloud was found dead on our territory killed by a fox." Murmurs of sorrow roused from the cats and Mistystar waited until it got quiet again before she started her report. "We are sorry for your loss of Littlecloud he will be well missed in the clans. On a brighter note our clan welcomes Hollowpaw and Troutpaw as the newest warriors of Riverclan now known as Hollowstone and Troutwhisker. That is all." Mistystar sat down and Onestar took her place. "Windclan has little to report the prey is returning now that new-leaf is here and Sunstrike has moved into the nursery expecting Emberfoot's kits." Onestar was replaced with Firestar and an eerie hush fell over the cats. "We have grave news, Brambleclaw is dead, and he was killed while out patrolling the borders. He will be heavily missed and honored as one of the loyalist cats of the clans. Cinderheart has taken the place of deputy and Thunderclan still remains strong even with this tragic loss. To prove this Dovepaw and Ivypaw have become warriors and are now Doveheart and Ivysong. Also Sandstorm has given birth to three healthy kits: Redkit, Bravekit and Blazingkit." Noises rouse above the clearning after Firestar spoke. It was a mixture of sorrow for Brambleclaw and happiness for Firestar and praises for Cinderheart.

With a flick of his tail Firestar ended the meeting and jumped down from the tree. Saying goodbye to the other medicine cats Jayfeather weaved his way through the crowd of cats to regroup with his clan. Along the way he felt a strong gaze bore into his back. He could tell it was Crowfeather. Jayfeather felt a mixture of confusion, sorrow, and anger burn under the windclan cat's pelt. Shacking his fur Jayfeather ignored his father and left the island with his clan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lionblaze paced impatiently in front of the thorn entrance waiting for Firestar and Cinderheart to arrive, it has been two sunrises sense the gathering and Lionblaze had just found out about the secret meeting between Firestar and Onestar. Lionblaze was waiting with Thornclaw and Jayfeather who were also coming to the meeting. "Calm down Lionblaze, you look like you are about to claw a cat's ear off." A light chuckle broke away from Thornclaw. "Well maybe I will if we don't hurry up. I hate waiting." Jayfeather snorted, "and they call me the impatient one."

Then Lionblaze smelled the familiar sweet scent of the forest and turned to see Cinderheart and Firestar approach. "Alright, nobody is to speak unless I tell you to. And if you say anything to cause a battle you will be looking after the elders all by yourself for three moons." Lionblaze could see the cold clarity show in Firestar's normally warm gaze.

One by one all the cats went through the entrance and padded quietly through the forest. One his right with brushing pelts Lionblaze and Cinderheart matched step for step while Jayfeather walked with Firestar and Thornclaw took up the rear. Now the edge of the forest was insight and as they reached the small stream that marked the border Jayfeather suddenly stopped making Lionblaze almost crash into him. "Onestar is here, and so is Ashfoot, Krestleflight, Sagewhisker…. and Crowfeather." Lionblaze was suddenly filled with dread. His father… no not his father the only father he ever had was Brambleclaw. He may not be his kin but he was always there for Lionblaze while Crowfeather was not.

Now only a wall of shrubs separated the Thunderclan cats from the stream. Pushing through the ferns the group stood face to face with the Windclan cats. "Greetings Onestar I'm glad you could make it." It's obvious that Onestar didn't care about formalities. "Cut to the chase Firestar what is this all about?" His amber eyes narrowed as Firestar dipped his head. "As I said at the gathering our deputy Brambleclaw was killed when he was patrolling the Windclan border with Thornclaw. They were ambushed by two of your warriors." Onestar's fur immediately fluffed up to make him look twice his size.

"How dare you accuse my warriors of breaking the code when it's your warriors that don't know where the boundaries meet, and you have two perfectly good examples here with you." Onestar's gaze went from Jayfeather to Lionblaze then back to Firestar. Lionblaze unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground to keep him from lashing out at the Windclan leader. To his surprise he saw Crowfeather flinch at Onestar's words. Did he actually felt something for his forbidden kits?

Krestleflight responded to Onestar faster then Firestar could retort. "Onestar you know as well as I that Jayfeather and Lionblaze are honorable cats… and they have Windclan in them." He then turned so his gazed rested on Firestar, "what makes you believe that Windclan warriors killed Brambleclaw?" His voice was calm and his eyes were thoughtful. Finally a cat from Windclan that actually had some sense.

"Thornclaw would you please tell your story." Firestar beckoned Thornclaw forward with his tail. Thornclaw was hesitant but confidently stepped forward. "About a quarter moon before the gathering Brambleclaw and I were patrolling the Windclan border when two cats jumped out of no where. I saw one was a black tom while the other was light brown tabby she-cat. As soon as I heard their voices I knew they were Breezepelt and Heathertail. Heathertail pinned me down before I could do anything and Breezepelt had tackle Brambleclaw and clawed open his neck." Thornclaw shuddered but continued, "Then he yowled, "It's time for Thunderclan to know what suffering really is." Then he took off and Brambleclaw was dead before I could reach him." His voice shook as he spoke the final words.

Ashfoot gasped while Sagewhisker was frozen in shock. Obviously they believed Thornclaw's story, but what did Onestar think? There was a long silence then Krestleflight spoke up, "Starclan scent me a message saying, "Beware of the broken breeze, it will bring great sorrow on the clans." I didn't know what it meant but now I know it means Breezepelt." Onestar turned to Krestleflight and murmured, "Is that what you truly believe?" Krestleflight nodded then Onestar turned to Crowfeather. "What do you think?" surprised Crowfeather stuttered, "What?" "He is your son do you believe the story?" Lionblaze could see conflicted thoughts pass through his mind. There was a long silence with Crowfeather looking down at his paws. Finally he looked up and his eyes met with Jayfeather's then Lionblaze's. "I know Breezepelt feels anger and resentment towards Thunderclan but I never thought he would actually try and kill a cat." Onestar nodded then looked to his deputy, "What about you? I need to know that I have my deputies support before making a decision." Ashfoot didn't hesitate, "I believe Thornclaw, and after Breezepelt and Heathertail came back from supposedly hunting one night they had claw marks on them and smelled of Windclan. I didn't question him further but I kept a close eye on him for a couple of days. Then I sent him on a hunting patrol with Harespring, Heathertail and Whitetail around the time you say Brambleclaw was killed."

Onestar signed, "Very well, I will talk to Harespring and Whitetail and see what they think, in the mean time we're going to keep a close eye on Breezepelt. Firestar thank you for telling me this. Windclan is weak if anyone of our warriors has broken the warrior code." Onestar flicked his tail and turned to leave with Ashfoot, Krestleflight and Sagewhisker in tow. Crowfeather didn't follow. Onestar turned back and called over his shoulder, "Crowfeather are you coming or not?" His voice was not filled with suspicion, as Lionblaze would have thought. Instead it was gentle and full of concern. "I'll join you in a minuet Onestar." Onestar nodded in understanding and plunge through the bushes followed closely by his warriors.

Crowfeather watched them leave then turned to Firestar, "If you don't mind Firestar, I would like to talk to… to my sons." Firestar held Crowfeather's gaze for a moment then spoke, "You may but it is really up to them." Firestar nodded to Thornclaw and Cinderheart to follow him and they disappeared into the forest. Lionblaze met Cinderheart's gaze before she too disappeared, her eyes shone with hopefulness before she followed her leader. Lionblaze turned back to Crowfeather and signed, "There is nothing to talk about Crowfeather, we know you wished we were never born."

Crowfeather's blue eyes boar into Lionblaze's amber ones, "Do you really think that? Do you really think that I never stopped loving Leafpool? Everyday I long to brush my pelt up against hers and be as close as we once were. When we went to the mountains I looked at Squirrleflight and Brambleclaw with jealousy. They raised three cats to be honorable, trustworthy, courageous warriors while I had a son who was hotheaded, arrogant, and now a murderer. When I travelled with you three I wished with all my might that someday I would be able to have kits that are just like you."

Jayfeather's voice raised to barely more then a whisper. "Then why did you disowned us at the gathering?" Crowfeather shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "I wanted to keep my position and the trust that I had barely won back. Being loyal to Windclan made me loose sight of what was really important. When Hollyleaf revealed the truth about you three I was afraid. I wanted so much to claim you as my own but my fear for my clan mate's disrespect forced me to speak lies. I never loved Nightcloud I just took her as a mate to prove my loyalty and I despised Breezepelt sense the moment I first laid eyes on him. Now I've betrayed my clan not once, not twice but three times. But I've betrayed my heart and family so much more."

Lionblaze could barely look at the cat before him. This was Crowfeather the cat who was famous for being angry and distrustful, Lionblaze realized with amusement how much Jayfeather shares his personality with his father. Now Crowfeather looked small and remorseful.

"But above it all the thing I regret the most is abandoning my kits and Leafpool. I'm the sorriest excuse for a father, and I probably don't deserve to have a family." Lionblaze could practically feel the pain coming off of Crowfeather. The two brothers sat in silence for an achingly long heart beat. Then Jayfeather stood up. "I understand now," Crowfeather looked at Jayfeather with confusion and the possibility of hope. "I think you and Leafpool were meant to fall in love and have kits, it was destiny. That's why Starclan never punished Leafpool for having kits." "But they punished me by giving me a horrible kit that I never wanted." Crowfeather growled in frustration and anger. Jayfeather shook his head, "I don't think so. Breezepelt is the way he is just because it's him."

Jayfeather paused before moving on, "Crowfeather, I'm proud to call you my father." Crowfeather was taken back by Jayfeather's words. Lionblaze dipped his head to Crowfeather and added, "As am I, Brambleclaw was right when he said you were a loyal cat." Crowfeather looked relieved and for the first time Lionblaze saw happiness shine in his blue eyes. "Thank you, and would you please tell Leafpool I love her and never stopped loving her." Lionblaze nodded, "We must go now, I'm due for the evening patrol and Jayfeather probably has to check Ferncloud." Crowfeather nodded, "Very well I will see you both at the next gathering." Crowfeather paused for a moment before turning his back to the forest and started to run back to his clan.

Lionblaze stretched feeling the best then he's had for a long time. He turned to his brother and spoke as if he just caught the biggest mouse in the forest, "Come on , lets go home."


End file.
